


°☆||T W O||☆°

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Andi Mack Groupchat♡ [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, T. J. finds out somethig about cyrus, tags are so annoying, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: T. J. finds something out about CyrusdUnDuNdUnEnjoy!





	°☆||T W O||☆°

*Cyrus and T.J. private chat*

 

Kippen💞

CyRUs I LovE yOu

 

Muffin💖

stop saying that

 

Kippen💞

why?

 

Muffin💖

because you don't love me so stop saying that

 

Kippen💞

R u mad

 

Kippen💞

Hellooo

 

Kippen💞

Cy come back

 

Kippen💞

what did I do

 

Kippen💞

I'm sorry

~

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

Anyone heard from Cy

 

MackAttack💕

no usually he's always talking to you

 

Slayer✌

^^

 

TheParty😛

Nopee

 

Brodsky💞

oOf tHerE hErE

and no

 

DociousMagocious👌

Nah and MUFFY YOU'RE BACK

 

Bambi🌈

No I haven't

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

😢😢😢😢

 

Bambi🌈

what happened?

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

well I texted him saying I love him like I usually do but he popped off on me and said I don't actually love him so I dunno what happened 

 

MackAttack💕 

^pc me now.

 

Bambi🌈

oOf dRaMa rAmA

 

DociousMagocious👌

Walkerrrrr

 

Brodsky💞

whattttt

 

DociousMagocious👌

you should come overrr😊😉

 

Brodsky💞

ill be there in 10

 

Slayer✌

^^SuSpIcIoUs

 

TheParty😛

^^Veryy

 

*Private Chat with Andi and T. J.*

 

Andi🍉

So you said I love you and he got pissed?

 

T. J.😢

yeah is he okay?

 

Andi🍉

look Cyrus likes you and dont tell him I told you because I have nothing against choking a boy, so when you say things like that it may be a joke to you but to him you're just messing with his feelings.

 

T. J.😢

He likes me? like fr fr.

 

Andi🍉

yeah fr fr

 

T. J😢

😊😀😄☺😌😍😻💙💗💜💖💓💕💚💛💝💞💘💟👏👐👏💖💗💘💚💝

 

Andi🍉

I take it you like him too?

 

T. J.😢

um no I love him.

 

Andi🍉

wow and I thought Cyrus was crazy about you

turns out you're crazier about him.

 

T. J.😢

really

 

Andi🍉

Nope I take that back cause there was that day when you called him muffin and he was talking anout it nonstop for weeks..stills brings it up to this day actually. So I'd say you're both equally crazy about eachother.

 

T. J.😢

yayayyayayayayayyayayyayayayayyaya

 

Andi🍉

you should ask him out

 

T. J.😢

How? He won't even talk to me.

 

Andi🍉

Oh right I got that under control.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this if you did please leave a comment and a kudo that would be greatly appreciated and if you didnt let me know what I could to make it better okay baiii  
> -Natalie♡


End file.
